


Hate and Fascination

by dbz2010, mousealchemist



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbz2010/pseuds/dbz2010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousealchemist/pseuds/mousealchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>]What happens when Loki gets bored? A little chaos happens. And then Deadpool shows up for the heck of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hate and Fascination  
> Author: dbz2010 & Mousealchemist  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Marvel  
> Character(s): Loki, Spider-man, Thor, Deadpool  
> Genre: sci-fi fantasy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 3304  
> Summary: What happens when Loki gets bored? A little chaos happens. And then Deadpool shows up for the heck of it.  
> Notes: n/a

Chapter 1  
New York City: busy and noisy with the sounds of car honking due to traffic jams and late afternoon traffic with everyone trying to get home from a long day’s work. The silent thwips of webs crossing the buildings as the friend neighborhood Spider-Man does his patrol. The air was a clean as it was going to get for as high up Spider-Man was swinging. The large jumbo screen television was on and J. Jonah Jameson was on screaming about Spider-Man. “Spider-Man is ruining this good city. Even joining the Avengers he is going to be a blight on that team.” Spidey just rolled his eye under his mask. He really wished JJ would just quit his day job and find something better to do with his time. Spider-Man swung to a nearby roof building take a break. Spidey relaxed his shoulders and his head. As if right on cue his wrist communicator went off, it was S.H.I.E.L.D, to be more specific it was Nick Fury.  
“Spider-Man you are needed. It seems your team has their hands full with Doc Ock over at Stark Labs,” started Nick Fury, “So get your spider butt over there ASAP.”  
“On it, Fury. Spidey out,” replied Spider-Man turning off his communicator. He shot of his web and thought so much for relaxing. He then imagines himself getting a massage to relax his spider body. That would be nice. Spider-Man shook his head to get back into focus as he shot another web. “I wonder what Doc Ock is up to anyways? Why would he be crazy enough to steal from Tony Stark Labs again?” he spoke to himself. Spidey then spotted his team fighting it out with Doc Ock seeing he was trying to steal himself some kind of technology. Power man threw his punches trying to knock the doctor off his balance. Iron Fist and Nova using both energy blast and chi punches to distract him. Awhile white tiger trying to reclaim the tech that Doc Ock took from Stark Labs. Spider-Man swung himself over and shot out one his electro webs to shock the Octopus.  
“You guys started to the party without me,” said Spider-Man.  
“Fury gave an order and you were half way across the city patrolling. We happened to be closer,” replied White Tiger. “But we could use your help to play keep away.” White tiger manage to get the tech away from Doc Ock and tossed it at Spider-Man.  
“Give it back your pesky worms,” yelled Doc Ock.  
“No but here is a knuckle sandwich just for you,” said Power man doing a powerful uppercut to Doc Ock chin and knocking him out. Spider-Man then used his webbing to tie up the eight armed villain and called in the back up the left overs.  
“So what do you think he wanted with that tech?” ask Iron Fist.  
“Not sure it looks like a part he probably needed to continue his experiments with venom. It is part of a harmonic device,” said Spidey examining the device. The helicarrier showed up and all of the shield agents dropped out to make sure the Octopus could not get away. Spider-Man tossed the tech over to a shield agent. “Better keep this for safe keeping,” said Spider-Man to the S.H.E.I.L.D agent. “Yes sir,” he replied.  
“Good job team,” said Nick Fury. “Now take five and we will take it from here.”  
“Yes Sir,” they all replied.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki was bored-plain and simple. There was nothing for him to do except for mope around his throne room in Jötunheimr. His servants were all busy doing whatever it was that they did on a day-to-day basis. He already teased a few of them out of boredom but that didn’t really help with relieving said boredom. He needed something entertaining. He grinned evilly, knowing exactly what to do.  
He picked up a small remote and aimed it into thin air. Within a few moments, a picture appeared where he pointed at one of the various villains that Spider-man battled on a weekly basis. Doctor Octopus seemed to be doing nothing at the moment and this was Loki’s chance to get revenge on that web-slinger and perhaps on another person as well. Killing two birds with one stone would be entertaining for him.  
With a wave of his hand, he magicked the man and leaned back to watch the entertainment unfold. After a few minutes of watching Doc Ock break into Stark Labs, he expected spider-man to show up but instead a bunch of teenagers in suits barged in.  
He frowned angrily at the picture. Why didn’t spider-man show up? He debated turning off the picture but decided that this was better than nothing. Gloomily, he watched until spider-man finally showed up only to take away the tech that Doc Ock stole, let one of his so-called friends punch out the villain, and then tie him up for SHIELD to take care of him.  
Punching his throne armrest, he got to his feet. If he wanted something done right, he would have to do it himself.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
A few hours had passed since the fight and Spider-Man decided to head home for the night. He has a paper to write for history on WWII and it was only about a third of a half way done. He web slung through the building tops of New York making his way home. His head tingled and he turned his head to see what was causing his spidey senses to go off. Nothing, he shrugged a bit. “Must have been a bird,” he said to himself. Then it went off again. It must be one big bird then he thought to himself hoping the bird wasn’t trying to poop on him as web slung to a roof to get a good view of what is setting off his spidey senses.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki landed gracefully as a large red-tailed hawk in a tree nearby spider-man’s place of residence. It was easy to follow the web-slinger back to his place of residence as long as he stayed just barely outside of the web-slinger’s area of spider-sense. He knew that would have to wait a while until the teenager went to bed for the night. He was used to spending long periods of time in animal form. He could wait a few hours. That was nothing compared to nine months as a mare. Hunching a little bit, he dozed for a bit. The flight to the web-slinger’s apartment wore him out a little bit.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Spider-Man shook off the spidey sense as he just saw a bird flew by. He guessed it was just trying to get around him hunting prey. Spider-Man shot off another web and arrived home at his Aunt May’s house. Thankfully she was out on a Hawaiian vacation trip and wasn’t going to be home anytime soon or at least till next week. Spider-Man landed on the rooftop and climbed down into his room. “Whew today was long and boring day. Not much fun fight crime just Doc Ock doing his normal thing,” he said to himself. Spidey pulled off his mask and scratched his head. His hair was a mess and sweaty. He hated that gross feeling after being in his costume all day and smelling like the gym bag he hates to wash from school. He lifted up his arm and smelled his arm pit, “Whew I need a shower.” He took off his Spider-Man uniform and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. A long hot shower and get the funk off him.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki waited a few minutes until he got bored. He was sure he would be able to wait out until the teenager went to bed. Grumbling to himself, he flew to the roof of the web-slinger’s place of residence and turned back into him human body. He slunk into the same window that spider-man did and found himself in the teenager’s room. He frowning slightly as he turned into a mouse and wandered around the room for a few minutes until he heard the shower water turn on. Sneakily, he quietly wandered into the room and magicked the water to turn ice cold. He waited for the result of his trickery.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“Oh Shit,” screamed Peter as he jumped out of the shower and grabbing his towel to wrap himself up. Thankfully he had spider powers which kept him from slipping. “The water heater must be acting up. I have to take a look at it later. Brrrr,” said Peter as he turned off the shower and headed to his room. Peter quickly dried himself off and changed into some street clothes which was that of a t-shirt and some jeans. He then sat on his bed and grabbed his laptop to finish his homework. “Guess I got to finish this otherwise Aunt May might take away my super hero responsibilities,” he laughed at the thought of her grounding Spider-Man. He kept his secret life hidden thus far from Aunt May. Peter gave a loud yawn and felt really drowsy. “A quick power nap should be okay,” he said to himself as he lay back on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki quickly avoided the big feet of the teenager as he ducked behind the base of the toilet. He counted to a hundred twice before he wandered out of the bathroom and into the teenager’s room. He noticed that the teenager had fallen asleep and he rubbed his tiny little paws. Carefully, he climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to the big feet that he had avoided earlier. He rubbed his tiny head against the web-slinger’s feet for a few moments before jumped away a few inches.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Peter felt something fuzzy on his bare foot. He opened his eyes and lifted his upper torso up. He moved his laptop and spy a tiny little mousy. “What the,” he started to say. “How did you get in here?” Peter trying not to startle the mouse slowly grabbed his web shooter and placed it on his wrist. “I can’t have Aunt May find you in here. Otherwise you won’t see another tomorrow little guy.” He took aim at the mouse and prepared to fire his webs to catch the critter.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Squeaking quite loudly for a small mouse, Loki scurried off of the bed and tried to find a hiding spot. He spotted the dresser and scurried underneath it. ‘Note to self: never tickle a foot of sleeping human again,’ he thought to himself. ‘Another note to self: find a better form to turn into while doing this sort of work or get a lackey to do it for me.’ He didn’t dare come out from his hiding spot. He slowly made his way to the back of the dresser until he found the wall. He pressed himself against it, wondering if the web-slinger knew where his hiding spot was.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“Here Mousy, Mousy, Mousy,” said Peter as he notice the mouse quickly darted off. He felt like Elmer Fudd looking for Bugs Bunny except with no shot gun. He got off his bed and onto the ground. He lifted up the sheet and blanket of his bed to see if the mouse had scampered underneath it. “Nope not here.” He then crawled over to his desk, which was messy as well, no mouse their either. “Where is a cat when you need one,” said Peter to himself. As he was about to give up his communicator watch went off. Peter got off the floor and picked up his communicator. It was Nick Fury, “Spider-Man. You are needed back at the helicarrier. It seems Thor is looking for Loki on Earth again and we are calling in all agents.”  
Peter nodded at Fury’s request. ‘Damn and I wasn’t even done with my paper’, he thought to himself. Peter then quickly put on his Spider-Man gear to get ready. He knew he was going to need another shower after this. “Hey Mousy when I get back you better be packed and ready to go.” Spiderman finished putting on his costume and opened the window to feel the cold breeze of the late night air on his mask. It was a refreshing. He put one foot on the window sill and his spider sense began to tingle.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki could feel his tiny body shaking as the footsteps kept getting closer and closer to his hiding spot. All of a sudden a weird noise filled the air and he could hear a voice that the web-slinger was talking to come out of what seemed like thin air. He crept closer to the other end of the dresser and heard that his brother was looking for him.  
‘Great, Thor is looking for me so that means he knows that I was behind the whole scandal at Stark Labs,’ he thought to himself. Sighing he waited until he thought the web-slinger was gone to come out of his hiding spot. He realized his mistake when he spotted the web-slinger still on the window sill. Quickly, he tried to scurry out into the hallway to make a clean getaway.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Spider-Man turned his head and spotted the mouse. “There you are!” he exclaimed. He saw the mouse was trying to get to the hallway through his open door. “Oh no, you are not getting away this time,” said Spider-Man as he shot off his webs and caught the tip of the mouse’s tail barely. “Gottcha.” He pulled on the webbing and started to drag the mouse closer to him. This mouse was strong.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
‘By Odin’s beard, this web-slinger is starting to get really annoying,’ Loki thought to himself. He dug his tiny claws into the wood floor to try and escape the wed-slinger’s web-grasp. ‘Oh, screw it. It isn’t like he is going to be strong enough to carry me back to my brother. But there is that little voice that told him to find me. Not sure where that voice went to but at least I can distract that teenager long enough for me to get the heck out of here.’  
He quickly transformed into a large dog and lunged himself at spider-man. Almost instantly, he turned himself into a large hawk and, without knowing that the web was still on him (this time on a talon-foot), he flung himself out of the open window and tried to fly away.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“Loki!” he exclaimed. Spider-Man could feel the strength of the hawk pull at him as it flew out his window and he was going too. Spider-Man screamed as he was being carried away by the hawk. He had to bring this bird down and he shot a web at a building roof top to make it an anchor. “Time to cancel this flight,” he said pulling on the web on the talon of the hawk. “You’re ground Loki. No Airline miles for you.”  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“Do you really think that is going to work, boy?” Loki sneered at spider-man. “You clearly are forgetting who you are dealing with.” He gave the web a tug with his talon-foot in hopes that it might snap. It didn’t so Loki had to turn to plan B. He swooped down low to the ground and turned into a giant white wolf.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“Really, Loki,” started Spider-Man shooting his webs trying to immobilizing the giant wolf, “why not fight me like a man instead of being a mutt of a dog. Should I call the dog pound already?” Spider-Man then leaped over the large wolf and landed on Loki’s backside. Spider-Man grabbed on to his fur like he was in a rodeo. ‘This is probably not the best idea I had,’ he thought to himself holding onto Loki’s fur.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“Your insolence will not save you now, web-slinger,” Loki snarled at spider-man. He grunted as the web-slinger landed on his back like someone would ride a horse. He would not tolerate this teenager for much longer. His patience had already worn thin by now and with the news of Thor looking for him, he had to get away as quickly as he could before any of the Avengers found him. He tried to shake off the teenager but came up with a better plan.  
His eyes glowed a light green color as he changed shape again. “I curse you, web-slinger. I CURSE YOU!” he yelled at spider-man, causing the teenager to glow the same green color as Loki transformed into a dragon. The webs snapped instantly and within moments both glows were gone and Loki flew away from spider-man with no destination in mind.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Spider-Man was pushed off the scaly dragon Loki and was smashed into rooftop wall. Bricks from the collision landed on top of him and Spider-Man started to loose consciousness. The bricks shifted and from he could make out his hand started to change shape and a pain ripped through his body. It felt like his body was being twisted and turned into something not naturally his human shape. He could hear the tear of his costume as the thread gave way as he began to change. Spider-Man moaned and finally gave into the unconscious state he had fallen into from the pain. As he slept the human shape of his body melted away, as a new monstrous shape took hold. His hands replaced with three finger claws and new arms formed from his ribcage. A grey like fur grew in place of his natural brown hair all over his body. The once human features on his face were now showing more of an arachnid features with fangs and extra eyes. Spider-Man’s mask flown away as a strong breeze of the morning carried it off to a faraway place.  
Hours past and the young teen slowly stirred from his slumber. “Ouch…my head,” said Spider-Man. He stopped for a moment as his voiced seemed distorted as if he had a bad cold or worse smoke a cigar his whole life. Something else was wrong he was seeing everything from different angles. He looked down at his hands. ‘Six hands! What did he do to me,’ thought the Spider-Man to himself. He was officially freaked out. This wasn’t normal, hell his whole life wasn’t normal, but still this was far past normal. The teenager pulled himself out of the rubble and tried to stand up but started to topple over due to lose of balance. His claw like feet weren’t very easy to balance on. As Spider-Man stumble he fell off the roof and screamed all the way down. He landed in an open trashcan bin in an alley way. The rubbish of the garbage flew everywhere as he landed in it. The lid closed on him making it pitch dark inside. ‘This has to be the worse day ever,’ thought Spider-man to himself, ‘worse than the time he turned me into a pig and worse than picture day.’  
Spider-Man peeked out of the garbage can to make sure no one was around. “Whew good no one to see me,” he said to himself. The voice was something he couldn’t shake the eeriness. Spider-Man crawled out of the garbage can and heard something break under his claw like foot. It was a piece of glass. With one hand on the garbage can he bent down to pick up the piece with one of his extra arms and looked into the glass to see his reflection. It wasn’t the handsome face he was born with. It was a monstrous arachnid face. He screamed but it sounded like a roaring screech echoing through the alley way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loki and thor switch bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hate and Fascination  
> Author: dbz2010 & Mousealchemist  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Marvel  
> Character(s): Loki, Spider-man, Thor, Deadpool  
> Genre: sci-fi fantasy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 4483  
> Summary: What happens when Loki gets bored? A little chaos happens. And then Deadpool shows up for the heck of it.  
> Notes: chapter two-sorry about the cliff-hanger. I (dbz) got stuck on how to continue on with Loki so we (me and mousealchemist) decided to leave it off there and pick it up chapter after next. Next chapter is man-spider and deadpool

Chapter 2

Loki had barely gotten away from spider-man. His transformation into a dragon, however, got him more attention than he realized. He didn’t know it yet. After stomping down New York City about a dozen city blocks or so, he finally realized that people were staring at him and he quickly turned into a crow and began to fly towards the outskirts of the city. It would take a while for him to get there and he didn’t know how much trouble he really was at that moment.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
While Loki flew to the outskirts of the city the powerful Thunder flew about with his hammer Mjölnir. His thunderous powers brought rain clouds behind him. The lightening lit up the skies as Thor flew from building top to building top. His trickster of a brother could not have gotten far. He knew his brother would try to be stealthy and sneaking to not alarm him of his treachery. Thor looked down and noticed the rubble of a destroyed roof top. Thor land placing his Mjölnir onto the roof top while examining the rubble he noticed webbing and scorch marks from Loki’s magic. Thor kneeled down and touched the cold surface of the rooftop. It was slightly warm. “Brother what are you up to. It seems the Spider was here, too,” he said in a booming voice to himself. “Hmmm..” he pondering trying to see he could get any clues from the bricks that lay on the rooftop. Thor looked up and turned about on the roof to see where his brother might have gone. He spotted something red blowing in the wind. The blonde hair Asgardian picked up his mighty hammer and swung it with all his might. He lifted off the ground and headed to the read item floating in the wind. He grabbed it in midair, and then quickly examined it in his left hand. It was Spider-Man’s mask. “What have you done brother?” he said looking at the mask and distending to the human side walk leaving cracks in the concrete. ‘Did he kill the Spider?’ Thor thought to himself, ‘he was a brave man to try and take on my brother; a noble warrior indeed.’ Thor placed the Spider-Man mask in his pocket then took off with the power of his Mjölnir hammer.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
‘I need to find someplace to hide,’ Loki thought to himself. He hated hiding. He wanted to be free and roam wherever he wanted to but it seems that wasn’t something he would be able to do often with his brother hunting for him. ‘Brother,’ he sneered to himself. ‘What a joke. He isn’t my brother.’ He shook his head as he swooped down a nearby alley way and turned into a blond-haired woman. ‘Maybe he won’t notice me in this disguise.’ Carefully, he walked out of the alleyway and blended in with the crowd as he continued to head westward.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor landed on the nearby jumbo T.V. that the Daily Bugle used to defame Spider-Man. He looked about to see if he could spot Loki from way up high. “My brother must be in hiding but where?” he said to himself. The blonde hair god kept looking. Then he spotted something strange with a woman. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Thor jumped down from the jumbo television and walked over to see if he could get a closer look. He placed his hammer on his left hip side so the woman wouldn’t think he was going to harm her. Even as a warrior of Asgard he had his honor of not hitting a woman unless she was a warrior herself.   
Meanwhile across New York in hidden alley ways Spider-Man kept wondering around trying hard not to be seen. He had managed to find a trench coat to hide his extra appendages. Though it was hard to keep them from doing what his main arms would normally do. “Really why do these things always happen to me,” said Spider-Man to himself. His voice still made him shuttered. He had to get to the helicarrier. Maybe he could get Fury or his team to help him out that is if they don’t have a giant can of raid of them.   
Thor on the other hand was doing his best to follow the woman he spotted from the jumbo television. It didn’t help that most women he passed buy swooned at just the mere presence of him. Some even had tried to stop the blond hair god for a picture with him. He politely declined them and kept up his pursuit of the woman.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki heard a loud thump from above him yet he continued to walk. He knew who it was and he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself than he already was. He had seen a few men wink at her but he ignored them. In her eyes they were pigs and didn’t deserve his attention. Shaking his head, he picked up his pace a little bit but not too much to make Thor notice.  
There was another thump and he knew that Thor had landed on the sidewalk behind him. ‘Keep calm, Loki,’ he thought to himself. ‘He will leave you alone sooner or later. Hopefully sooner because I really don’t want him following me all over this forsaken city.’ He glanced slightly behind him to see women practically running over each other to get to him. He smirked a bit and came up with a brilliant plan.  
He wandered over to a small group of women who were whispering about the strange blond haired man. He stopped beside them and nodded his head in their direction. “I hear he got cast as the main role in the new Fifty Shades of Grey movie,” he said in a slightly soft tone of voice. The woman leaned around Loki to look at Thor before practically running at him. ‘Dear brother, try to shake them off of you,’ he thought to himself as he walked to the curb of the sidewalk to try and hail a cab.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor heard a squeal of women look right at him. He raised his eyebrow and was not expecting them all to rush at him trying to ask him something about a shade of grey or something to that matter. He could feel the crowding of the women around him backing him into a wall. The mighty Thunder God was trapped like rat by cat hunting his prey. He didn’t have time for this; he had to find Loki before he could cause any more harm to anyone. Thor had a bad feeling that Loki had done away with the Spider-Man.   
“Ladies, ladies,” started Thor, “I do not know of this Shade of Grey but I am afraid I do not have the time to be cornered here.” He then noticed the women he was following trying to hail a cab. Thor gently as he could push passed all the squealing women around him and swung his mighty hammer having him get some lift in the air. The Thunder God waited in the air to see what the woman’s next move would be.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki nearly growled in frustration when his distraction didn’t work the way that he had hoped. He clasped his hands together and looked around for a cab. There were none in sight. Sighing, he figured he had to do things the old fashioned way. He stepped off of the curb and walked down the middle of the street, ignoring the honking horns as cars had to stop to avoid hitting him.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor watched the mortal trying to end her existences. ‘Is she mad?’ thought Thor to himself. He could see this mortal nearly getting miss by other cars and trucks. The Thunder God swung his hammer again and few to the mortal woman. The blonde hair god picked her up as a truck nearly didn’t see the petite women in the street.   
“I know you mortal like to live on the dangerous side but trying to get to the other side doesn’t mean walking through a river of mechanical vehicles,” stated Thor as if he were reprimanding her. “There are safer ways through those crosswalks.” The Thunder God landed gently on the other side of the street letting the woman down.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki let out a yelp as he was suddenly lifted off of the ground by his oh so loving brother. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to yell at the blond haired demigod. He dug his nails into his arm as he stared down at the ground. He was really starting to hate leaving his cozy lair behind all because he was bored.  
“I am late for an appointment and there were no taxis around,” he said in a womanly voice…well, as close to one as he could get. “I didn’t ask for your help.”  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
The blond hair demigod rubbed his arm where the woman had dug her fingernails into it. The woman had a strange voice for a woman but it was New York and he knew mortal all had different kinds of voices. “Well you almost met your end at the hands of that large truck that just went by. Also if you are running late for an appointment it might be quicker to travel by Mjölnir,” said Thor as he held up his hammer. “It will be safer that way as well. Just tell me where your appointment is and Mjölnir will take us there,” continued Thor. He laid his hammer on his shoulder waiting on the woman’s reply. Many of the people around them had stopped to see the conversation between the woman and the Thunder God.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
“I would have been fine,” Loki protested. He had timed it perfectly so that he would disappear when that truck passed by him. It just looked like he was going to get hit by the truck. With Thor spoiling his quick getaway, he shoved the other man’s arm away from him. “No thank you. I can get there myself,” he said in a stern voice.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor just sighed for a moment. “Well you should be safer when crossing the street,” said Thor getting ready to swing his hammer. He noticed her very green eyes. It reminded him of his half-brother of a trickster Loki. He knew his brother like to disguise himself as women when he didn’t want to be seen. Mjölnir slowed down in pace from his swinging. “Hmmm,” he pondered to himself scratching his chin while still in front of the woman. “Well then I shall let you be on your way. I don’t want to keep you any longer and make you extremely late for your appointment.” He then shrugged it off the feeling and let the woman pass by him. He then heard his Avenger card go off in his pocket. He walked away from the shape shifted step brother to take the call.   
“Thor here,” said Thor pushing on the communication on his card.  
“Thor its Tony,” started Stark, “We are getting reading of Loki’s magic in the area you are patrolling be careful.”  
“I will be. Also I have some dreadful news. It seems the Spider-Man has fallen to Loki possibly,” stated Thor pulling out Spider-Man’s mask from his pocket. “Though Loki will pay for it on my honor as an Odison.”  
“Well that is bad. Though if you just found the mask there might be a small chance the webhead is still alive,” continued Stark, “Anyway keep a look out for your clown of a brother. He is probably on the hunt to cause some chaos.”  
“Will do Stark and I will keep an eye out for the Spider-Man to make sure he is alive,” said Thor, “My brother failed at finishing what he start.” He then stopped the communication on his card.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki had a bad feeling about how easily he managed to get away from Thor. It was way too easy. He hesitated slightly before turning to have his back face his brother before he started to walk away. After a few steps he looked back to see Thor talking into a card. Red flags began to flash in front of him. Okay, now he was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble and there was no way he was getting out of it very easily.  
He looked around for a few moments before he raised a hand at Thor. Making the demigod unconscious for a few hours seemed like a good idea. He would hide him somewhere. His hand began to glow a faint green and before he could cast the spell someone bumped into him. A flash of green engulfed both him and Thor and before he could do something about the person who had interrupted the spell, he passed out on the sidewalk.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor felt his body go numb from the spell Loki had cast. His eyes felt heavy and his whole body had gone limb. He knew who was doing this but his body was unable to react to the spell but before he let anything happen to him Thor hurl his Mjölnir away from him landing into a sewer vent. Everything went black in a matter of moments. The blond demigod fell to his knees and then to the cold concrete ground.  
As Loki’s spell was disrupted both the two demigods laid on the ground unconscious. They were both surround by a large crowd in the area. Some of the people started to take video of the two demigods laying on the ground and uploading the video feed to YouTube. Thor slowly started to regain his consciousness. His vision was blurry but he did start to get up and groaned as his head pounded. He sat on his knees and held his throat. The groan was not of his voice. Thor’s vision started to clear even more and he looked around to see the crowd looking at him and video him. Thor looked across from him to see his familiar red cape. ‘What is going on?’ he thought to himself. ‘What did my brother do to me?’ He looked down at his hands and his, no, Loki’s body. Thor nearly lost his balance and shifted to his backside on his butt for balance. He pushed himself away from his own body. ‘I am Loki?’ Thor thought to himself panicking a bit in his own mind. The crowds around them continue to film the freak out of Loki.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Loki woke up not too long after Thor had wandered away. His head was throbbing with pain and when he opened his eyes to see where he was at, he could see police heading his way. ‘Great,’ he thought to himself. ‘This day just turned sourer. All I want to do is to go home right now.’ When the police got to him, they didn’t get out their handcuffs. Instead one of them offered him his hand to help him up. ‘This is interesting,’ he thought to himself.  
“Mr. Thor, sir?” one of them said to him. “The station got a call stating that you were involved with a blond haired witch?” That shocked Loki. He looked down at his arms and found them to be thicker than his normal arms. ‘Great, I switched bodies with my brother which means that Thor is walking around in my body. Wait…this might actually be good.´ He almost smirked but remembered that he was in Thor’s body and Thor would never do that.  
“Ah, great protectors of this city, I require thine help. That woman was Amora the Enchantress. She is a powerful sorceress who put a curse on me. I need your help in finding her. If you cannot find her, then search for my brother, Loki. If he is nearby then she might be as well.” The police nodded their heads and began talking into a small box that was on their shoulders. He searched around for Mjölnir but found it missing. ‘Oh, well, it isn’t as if I could use that hammer anyways. Now to find my dear brother so that I can undo what I did to us.’ With a sweep of his cape, he started off in the direction that he thought that Thor went in.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor continued to wonder the street sidewalks and bumming into people. He was still suffering from a bad headache. It was unbelievably bad to where he was in need of a Tylenol the size of Asgard to make the throbbing go away. Thor stumbled into an empty alley way by a convenient store and a deli shop. He crawled over to a large dumpster can. It reeked badly of urine and garbage but it wasn’t as bad as his headache. ‘This throbbing is unbearable. It makes it hard to focus.’ The demigod laid his head back onto the cold brick wall. The smell of the air changed as well to the smell of salt water. ‘Rain is coming.’ He thought to himself. The rain started off as sprinkles and then got heavier. Thor looked down at himself or at least his brother’s body. He still dawn Loki’s armor and clothes. “This is a nightmare,” he said to himself. “I wonder what Loki plan on doing. It can’t be any good. I will need to stop my brother before he does anything that will ruin my name,” continued Thor talking to himself. Thor then found a piece of cardboard and dragged it over himself. He then proceeded to fall asleep to hopefully make his headache go away.   
Four hours later Thor awoke again. His head had stopped aching but it was still raining. He was completely soaked from the rain down pour. He stood up while moving the cardboard off of him. Thor then heard the familiar sound of sirens. ‘I can’t be found by the protectors of this city while trapped as Loki,’ thought Thor to himself. He then thought about calling his hammer. Thor held out his hand and called, “Mjölnir, come to me.” Nothing happen. He tried again. “Mjölnir.” Again nothing, Thor was puzzled why his hammer didn’t come to him. Was it because he wasn’t in his body? “Loki you will pay for this if it isn’t the last thing I don’t do,” vowed Thor who had become frustrated at being stuck in a body without his powers. He had punched a wall out of frustration which caused some of the bricks to crack and leaving his knuckles bloody.   
Thor began to move again trying to make his way to the helicarrier. He knew if he could sneak on board and get in contact with Tony Stark it might give him a chance to get his body back. Thankfully Loki didn’t wear his helmet any more. Thor proceeds to pull Loki’s coat over his head to keep him from getting anymore wet then he already was. Thor then sneezed, “Aaachoo.” He wiped his nose and thought to himself, ‘When do demigods catch colds.’ Thor had never gotten sick until now. He could feel more sneezes coming along but he shook his head trying to ignore it.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
When Loki thought that the day couldn’t get any worse Mother Nature decided to make that statement a lie. ‘Great, this is turning out to be a wonderful day,’ he thought to himself. So far the police hadn’t reported in to state whether or not they had located Loki’s body which was being controlled by Thor. It had been four hours since the light rain started and it didn’t look like it was going to stop at any point. Gritting his teeth, he started to head towards the one place he had wanted to avoid while he was in Thor’s body-Avenger Mansion. Maybe the other Avengers could help him track down his body.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor walked down the street but avoid any busy sections with police. He didn’t want to end up with them because it would mean lock down with the S.H.I.E.L.D and he had to get to Tony Stark first. He did stop a few times at any place he could get out of the rain. It wasn’t letting up any time soon. Today just wasn’t Thor’s day. Thor knew that if he wanted to get to the helicarrier he would have to get to the Avengers’ mansion. It had a small jet in the basement that will allow him to fly there. Though getting there without being seen would be the tricky part.   
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
It had been several hours since Loki made the decision to go to the Avengers tower but it seems in those few hours he had gotten himself painfully lost. He had stopped in an alleyway and was now banging his head on the wall of a building. ‘Why do I have the worst luck today?’ he thought to himself. He was about to lose faith in ever finding his body again when something began to beep annoyingly in Thor’s pocket.  
He rummaged around in it before he pulled out the card that he had seen Thor talk into earlier that day. “How do I turn this bloody..” he stared to say as he pocked at the card. A face appeared in a corner and Loki recognized it as Tony Stark’s face. “Hey, Thor buddy, we have a situation downtown. Do you think you can help us out?”  
Loki hesitated for a moment before answering Tony’s request. “Nay, friend. It seems that my brother has put me under some sort of spell. I cannot use Mjölnir at all nor can I find it. In fact, I cannot find my brother at all. Is this situation so dire that you require my presence?” Tony hesitated as he looked behind him at something that Loki couldn’t see on the tiny screen.  
“Well, it is only HYDRA trying to take down the downtown Manhattan area but once we are done we can come down to where you are and help look for your brother. I am sure he hasn’t gotten too far,” Tony explained.  
“Thank you, friend. I shall look for your arrival soon,” Loki said. Tony nodded once and the connection between the two cards was terminated. Loki banged his head against the wall again. Acting like his brother was tiring but it came with positive results. Now all he had to do was to wait for the rest of the Avengers to find him and then they could go out searching for his body.  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
Thor felt the rumbling of the city as if an explosion was happening. Thor looked about to see where it might be coming. He spotted smoke coming from downtown Manhattan. “My friends might need my help. Though trap in this body I don’t think I can do much but I must help them out. Nay it is my duty,” said Thor changing direction and running toward the downtown. “For Asgard!” he yelled but the felt a forceful tackle to the ground.   
“Thought you can get away Loki,” said a male voice. Thor face had said hello to the ground and he tried to turn his head to see who was on top of him. He saw the shape of male police officer. Thor knew he didn’t have any powers but he did have some Asgardian strength but didn’t want to harm the officer even if he was in Loki’s body. The clicking of handcuffs sounded as Thor was cuffed and then lifted off the ground. “You are making a mistake. I am Thor of Asgard and the Avengers are in trouble. I must help,” said Thor. “Yeah right and I am Santa Claus,” replied the officer. Thor then was forcefully pushed into a police car. As Thor was locked up in the car and the police officer got in to drive him to the police station where they could temporarily hold them till the higher power of S.H.I.E.L.D could be called in. Thor felt embarrassed and frustrated that he couldn’t help his teammates.   
Meanwhile Spider-Man had been wondering around downtown Manhattan through alley ways. He had spent the night in the sewers to keep out of sight. Though, that new day he was still a nightmare of a creature. It was late afternoon and he could hear sirens go off and explosions. The rain had finally stopped but smoke took its place. Spider-Man crawled up a wall to see if he could get a better view when he spotted not only Iron Man but a Hydra machine destroying downtown Manhattan. He knew he had to help but keep himself from being seen by anyone.   
Thor tapped his foot in the police car with his dilemma on his hands. Escape and try to get down town while harming the innocent police officer or wait till he exits the car and then escape. It was a lose-lose situation for the police office. Thor scratched his head trying to figure out what to do until a strange explosion cause the police officer’s vehicle to fly into the air. The car landed upside and spun around a bit.   
The vehicle finally stopped spinning and rocked a bit on the concrete paved road. Thor looked about to see the police officer was unconscious and bleeding from his head. The officer’s hat had gotten fallen off and he had cuts and bruises on both his hands and face. Thor pulled his hands apart to break the cuffs. They were tough. It took a few tries till they finally broke in the middle. Thor was not buckled in so his position was that of the ceiling of the car. Glass and metal pieces were everywhere inside the car. Thor used his feet to kick the window open of the car like a donkey to get out. Loki’s body didn’t have the same strength as his own body. It took several tries but he was able to get out. He began to smell fuel leak out of the car. As Thor crawled out the car the sound of explosions rocked the downtown area. Today just wasn’t a good day. The glass could be heard crunching under his weight. Thor stood up and pulled on the door handle. The door creaked as it opened. Thor bent down and undid the police officer’s seat belt and pulled his out. Thor dragged him passed any harm into a building that seemed to be a good place to put him. “Stay here protector and you shall be safe. I got to go reclaim my body and say my companions,” said Thor to the knocked out officer laying him away from any door or window. He then exited the building and continued to head toward the chaos of the fight.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Hate and Fascination  
> Author: dbz2010 & Mousealchemist  
> Beta: N/A  
> Series: Marvel  
> Character(s): Loki, Spider-man, Thor, Deadpool  
> Genre: sci-fi fantasy  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 3304  
> Summary: What happens when Loki gets bored? A little chaos happens. And then Deadpool shows up for the heck of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire 3rd chapter was done entirely by mousealchemist. sorry about the lateness in getting this chapter up. both of us has had writer's block ^^; chapter four should be coming in the next month or so.

Smoke and fire filled up the city of Manhattan as Hydra attack went on and many of Earth’s defenders were busy trying to save civilians. Hydra agents were everywhere. It was a dark day for Manhattan and they were armed to the teeth in high tech weapons and not only that they had hired the only Mercenary that would get a kick out of kicking the Avengers’ butt, Deadpool. Though Deadpool wasn’t only in it for the money, he wanted to get some data from S.H.I.E.L.D to sell on the black market. Getting paid by Hydra was just a bonus. Deadpool in his mind was having fun with the guns Hydra provided. Red Skull had earlier instructed Deadpool to have a little fun and make sure to annihilate the Avengers. Deadpool was a kid at Christmas and did he love Christmas with all the new shiny toys and things that went pew pew. “Of Course I love things that go Pew Pew. That is what this day is all about and having fun with the live targets I get to mess with.” Deadpool said waving his gun around and he clarified with the narrator on how this chapter was going to happen.   
Spider-Man swung through Manhattan but thankfully people were too scared of the Hydra attack to notice a giant humanoid spider swing through the skyscrapers. Spider-Man was kind of glad that no one noticed him. Mid way thru a swing of his webbing a laser beam fired from a rooftop across the way snap his web. “Oh nooooooo!” screamed Spidey as he panic falling. Spiderman shot off another web strand and grab hold. He slammed against a building cracking some of the glass. As the force of the moment of his falling and grabbing the webbing he turned about to see the last person he wanted to see, Deadpool.   
Deadpool took aim again at the Man-Spider. “Someone called an exterminator,” said Deadpool while wearing a Clarke uniform in his imagination land of a mind. “Hey don’t diss the imagination land.” Deadpool shot another round off aiming at Man-Spider with his sniper rifle. Spider-Man swung himself to the side to avoid the laser from the rifle. “Deadpool, err Wade knock it off,” yelled Spider-Man as loud as he could. Deadpool raised an eyebrow. This creature knew his name. He wondered how. He stopped for a moment and pulled out some binoculars and could see the Man-Spider was wearing Spider-Man’s clothes. “Hey Webs. Trying a new look?”  
“Like hell Wade,” yelled Spider-Man. “Why the hell are you with Hydra.”  
“Guns, money, guns, and a whole lot of money. Pick one,” said Deadpool.   
Spider-Man flipped himself onto the building making him more secure. He then proceeded to crawl up the building wall as fast as he could. “So Spidey on a scale of 1 to dead do you want me to end you.” “Let’s say zero,” replied Spider-man climbing on top of the roof. “Not an option Spidey,” said Deadpool pulling out a rocket launcher. He took aim and fired it directly at Spider-Man. Spider-Man’s spider senses went off like crazy and he turned his head. All of his eyes caught sight of the rocket head at him. His mind screamed in panic. Spider-Man shot his web at another building and took off from his previous location. The rocket mad contact with the building and the force caused Spider-Man exceled forward through the air. His creaturious scream caught the eyes of many civilians below causing more of a panic.   
“Bye bye Spider-Man,” said Deadpool smiling that he just squished a giant bug.   
Spider-Man crashed into a pile of trash and something else. “Ugh,” groaned Spider-Man. All his arms hurt. Spider-Man sat up and slowly opened his eyes. It took a moment for his vision to unblur. “Did someone get the licenses of that rocket?” said Spider-Man to himself. Spider-Man felt something metal under his left claw. He turned his head and saw Loki. He had land right on Loki. Spider-Man growled in anger. “You!” said Spider-Man picking up the trickster. “Change me back!” growled Spider-Man. He held the trickster by the neck while standing up.   
Thor found it hard to breathe suddenly. His vision was blurred but he could make out blue and red clothing. Spider-Man he thought to himself. “Spider…..”said Thor choking on his air. He could feel Spider-Man grip getting tighter on his throat. “Spider-Man it’s me,” said Thor trying to use his own hand to keep Spider-Man from chocking the life out of Loki’s body. “I’m Thor not my treacherous brother,” said Thor. He could feel the grip around his throat. “Thor?” he said letting his anger defuse. Thor coughed trying to breathe again. “Man of Spider I thought my brother Loki had annihilated you. I found your mask flying through the air yesterday,” said Thor recovering from the life being choked out of him. Thor coughed again. “Sorry Thor,” said Spider-Man. “It’s just you’re in your brother’s body and I thought you were him.” “No worries Spider-Man you aren’t the first person to think I was my brother though this body doesn’t help much.” Thor examined Spider-Man in his full Man-Spider beast form. “I am guessing my brother best form of keeping you out of the way as to make you into the monster everyone hears about from the man on the big screen.” Spider-Man nodded and then his spider senses were going off like crazy. “We got to move,” exclaimed Spider-Man grabbing Thor by the wrist and shooting off his webbing. “Wait what’s going on,” said Thor being whisked away by Spider-Man. Thor took note that Spider-Man’s claws were sharp. “It’s Deadpool and he is in a happy hunt and killing spree today.” Spider-Man threw Thor on top a rooftop and landed right next to him. “Thor, are you able to call your hammer,” asked Spider-Man in a panic. “I’ve tried Man of Spider but it not use while I am in Loki’s body. It won’t come to me.” “Oh great.” said Spider-Man. His spider sense went off again with an upper cut straight from Deadpool right hook connected with Spider-Man’s jaw.   
“Tech, Tech.” said Deadpool wagging his index finger. “Running away and not dying is no way to play,” said Deadpool with a bit of a grin. “Also I got some Raid; can’t get a spider infestation in the big apple. Especially human size ones.” Deadpool whipped out a giant can of Raid spider killer. “Really Wade?” sighed Spider-Man. Spider-Man shot off his electric webbing at Deadpool. Spider-Man’s webbing missed Deadpool but his the can. “Bingo,” said Spidey causing the electric charge to explode the can causing the gas to go everywhere. “Thor grab my hand err claw,” said Spider-man grabbing a hold of Thor’s hand. Spider-Man and Thor jumped off the building and ran toward a sewer opening. Spider-Man lifted the manhole lid. “Jump in” said Spider-man to Thor. “Right,” said Thor jumping into the underground sewer. Spider-Man quickly climbed in as well and closed the top. He motioned for Thor to keep walking because he knew that the gas explosion would only distract Deadpool for so long. 

As the gas cleared Deadpool coughed and looked about. “Aww man they got away. Hmmm….I guess I got to go back to having some fun with everything else. Hmmm let see. Kill giant spider, kill mightiest heroes and steal data. I think I will go pay S.H.I.E.L.D a visit,” said Deadpool. “Annoying Fury sounds like a whole lot more fun.”   
Spider-Man and Thor walked the sewer route. The smell was unbearable and every couple of minutes large explosions caused the ceiling to shake. “This is infuriating,” said Thor slamming his fist against the wall. “We are supposed to be protecting the city and not hiding like coward in the sewers.” “I know Thor but til we get back to normal we gotta do our best to find your body with Loki in it and get his all back to normal. Being this monster hasn’t been much fun either. I have to keep myself from eating the flies and insects buzzing about,” replied Spider-Man. The two of the stopped, then laughed for a bit just imagining Spider-Man trying to catch flies and eat them. “We should head to S.H.I.E.L.D. cause I am sure that is where we are to find Loki and get some needed back up,” said Spider-man. “Right let’s go,” replied Thor.


End file.
